The Anubis Diaries
by Thay23
Summary: my version takes place in Season 3. Amber, Alfie, Fabian and Patricia want to reform Sibuna and want make Eddie a member so that they can solve this mystery. But when he finds out what he has to do, he knows he has to hurt someone process. Will he do it?
1. House of Friendship

This is my First House of Anubis Fanfic so please be nice! Here it is!

I wanted this chapter about how Joy would think about Patricia hating KT and ignoring Eddie. Sorry if the characters are Out of Character!

Chapter 1: House of Friendship

KT's POV

7:30 AM

Oh great it's Saturday morning and I feel Lazy to wake up. I liked to get up early but sometimes I don't want to get up. But do it in the end anyway.

I stood up and Saw the room was normal and messy. Pictures were shattered and little statues we're broken. I saw Joy looking ready for the day already. She wore a loose Chiffon shirt with a gold tone collar, black jeans, With a silver locket which has a shape of a heart and blue heels.

I saw her reading a book, but noticed now she was holding my diary.

I didn't know what to do 'cause when i said her name. She was shocked to see me standing.

"Joy, what are you doing?" I asked not mad at all. Even when I should have, but first I need to have a reason for it.

Joy put it back on the night stand and looked at me with guilt and regret.

"I'm so so sooooo sorry KT. When I woke up I was trying to find my Twilight book". She said.

She looked like she had been crying. "What is it?" I asked concerned. Joy sat on my bed and explained what happened 30 minutes ago.

Flashback Joy's POV:

7:00 AM

Where is it. I can't find it come on. I SEARCHED all over the room, but carefully not to wake KT up.

Patricia came in and saw the mess I made. She looked at me almost angry about the room.

She wore a black top with a loosely leopard print top, A black legging with skulls on it and black boots.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked in her irritation voice. I turned around to look at her and then back for searching the book.

"Searching for my twilight book. You?" Why did i asked that? You know what the answer will be. In 5,4,3,2...

"Avoiding Eddie of course. Ever since school started he has been hanging around with Kt TO MUCH." She said with anger.

I'm starting to get irritated about her talking about KT in a bad way. Wow and she said i'm the jealous type.

"Stop complaining and help me find it." I shout whispered. "Okay" she said the same way. We were finding my book everywhere. KT was soundless asleep. How could she sleep with us searching and making a bigger mess out of this room? When I turned around I saw Patricia grabbing something From KT's night stand.

"What are you doing?" I had a feeling that i will regret that question.

"What do you think?" Pat said. And her grin doesn't make it good at all.

"Having...Kt's diary in your hands. put it back Patricia." I demanded.

"No, I want to know if she's working with victor or trying to steal my boyfriend."

"EX-boyfriend..." I interrupted her by correcting that. "Whatever, I want to know if she's not secretly interested in Eddie." She said

"Patricia stop it please. You throw orange juice at her and in return she did that to you. WHICH is the first time that ever happened. If she's interested in him or Eddie in her. It's none of your business." I said to her and it felt good.

"It's my business indeed...I don't know what he sees in her...SHE replaced NINA."

"Yeah, use that excuse. She came here by accident just like Nina. I have a question for you. If you care about Him SO MUCH. Why did you break up with each other." I said

She looked like she was about to cry and start to searched for the last page that has been written by KT.

"Oh look what the Newbie wrote:

_"Dear Diary,_

_Well it's has been a few days since the day I arrived in_

_Anubis House and slowly i feel great to be here._

_Yeah, this house is cool, I've met many people_

_Trudie, The housemother of Anubis House._

_Amber, Alfie, Joy, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, ( I've met Willow yesterday ) , Fabian, and Eddie._

_It was weird that he said that he saw me in his dreams._

_Oh yeah and the next day I met the creepy guy Victor._

_That grandpa send me here to stop a great evil_

_without a clue and he only left me with a key...was confusing._

_I told Eddie about everything. Then he told me that he had_

_a vision and that he was a Osirion in return._

_He got my key back after we were trying to open Victor's office._

_I thanked him, but I want to give him something._

_Enough for today. I'm going to bed."_

I grabbed the book from her and put it on my bed. Patricia looked at me in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Let me finish it."

"No...I want you to stop it. Your jealousy makes you crazy. You don't think straight just like when I disappeared You read Nina's diary to know if she had anything to do with my disappearance." I told her. "How did you?..."

"Mara told me!"I screamed.

"Stop it Patricia. The break up made you like this. You have to move on. Eddie..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Patricia slapped me in the Face.

I did the same to her and the next thing I know we're fighting. I throw some little statue and She destroyed my Diary, ripped the pages of my Twilight book that she found all along and broke a photo from us with Fabian .Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian came in the room with Mara, Trudie and Amber. Fabian, Mara and Trudie pulled me from Patricia. Amber, Alfie and Jerome tried to calm Patricia down.

End Flashback

KT's POV

"When the broke us apart from each other. Patricia told me that she will get what she wants. She then stormed out of the room." I felt pity for Joy. Patricia is now pissed of. She was trying to read my diary to see if I'm interested in Eddie or he in me. According to her it was out of jealousy,

But what I was about to say was something i thought about a long time about Patricia

"Joy, I think that she's hurt, cause she thinks he moved on to fast and already forgot about her. confuse, because she doesn't know if it was the right decision to beak up with him ( or he with her. I don't know) . And angry, because of the break up. " I said.

"I know that. But the only thing I snapped at her was because she always talks about how you are interested about Eddie. She is jealous and I think the break up was hard for her." she told me

"And for him." I said quietly. "Forget it, The day just begun and then we're talking about this. Come let's go outside and go to the movie.

I don't know if there's always drama in this house, but I think I'll find it out soon enough.

I worea grey tank top with a denim jacket, Black jeans and black combat boots. I wore The key as necklace around my neck and a silver ring with the eye of Horus on my finger.

Joy waited for me to be done and looked at me. "You look great. No...Amazing." She said to me

"Thanks, you look amazing to." I said. We both walked in the hallway and saw the others. Patricia in the center and The others around her. Amber saw us and almost went to KT. Amber's clothes we're what would Perfectly describe Amber wore a pink top, a black skirt with a black legging and red stilettos

"How could you hit Patricia KT. I thought I was going to like you, but I guessed I'm wrong. Joy and I looked confused. We looked at Patricia and she was smirking at us. That can't be good. Amber was about to hit me in the face, when Joy and Eddie stopped her. "Amber, I didn't hit Patricia. I was asleep when it happened." I told her. Amber looked disappointed and Eddie...was smiling. "See...we told you Blondie " Eddie said when Mara and Jerome came to stand with us.

Mara was dressed like she was just like us going out of the house.

She wore a white top with denim jeans and black stilettos with a necklace around her neck.

"So...next time don't judge someone like that." Jerome said.

"Hey are you alright?" Fabian asked Joy as he came together with Alfie to stand with us. "Yeah, I;m okay. KT cheered me up." The minute she said that he looked at me. "Thanks KT." He said.

"No problem."

"Hey where are you going exactly " Amber asked curious. "Me and KT wanted to get out of the house to go to the movies."Joy said happy. "Okay can me and Amber came with you. it will be a girls night WITHOUT the boys this time." Mara said that to Alfie, Jerome, Fabian and Eddie.

The previous time the were spying on us, because they thought we would cheat on them. Who's plan was that anyway.

The boys looked innocent. Like the never done it. We laughed and then Patricia came to the group and everyone was silent.

"Now the group's already out with the FUN. Joy I want to say I'm sorry." Patricia said to Joy.

"It's okay I forgive you."

"Okay!"

"But I won't forget!" Joy said quickly. Patricia looked at me with venom in her eyes and then looked at Joy. Amber had the same thought as me and said: "Patricia do you want to go with us to the movies?"

She looked confuse. "Without the boys spying on us?" Patricia asked.

"Yes!" The boy screamed in unison and the guys sounded disappointed.

"Okay Let's do it!" She said.

The girls and I walked downstairs and grabbed our coats. We waved the boys goodbye and went out for a girls night out.

So give me reviews to tell me what you think about this chapter

Thay23


	2. House of Preperations: The Plan

This is my First House of Anubis Fanfic so please be nice! Here it is!

This chapter is about the boys. Eddie will have many visions. It will be told in Eddie's & Fabian's POV

Chapter 2: House of Preperations: The Plan

**Eddie's POV**

Well, The beautiful ladies of Anubis House and Willow are back from the movies and going shopping with Amber. Girls and shopping and Amber and Shopping is something I will **NEVER** understand. Jerome was now thinking of Mara...I guess. Fabian was or trying to solve some Hieroglyphs or seeing pictures of him and Nina. I was again eating food and I already ate like **EIGHT** times and thats just after the girls came home and then left again. I wonder why I don't look fat. It's a gift. And my handsomeness of course. Maby it's a Osirion thing! The fat thing not my handsomeness!

I was listening to some music while I was drinking some OJ, when suddenly Fabian, Jerome and I we're screaming with laughter when we saw Alfie wearing **AMBER's CLOTHES**. Uh Oh Thats **NEVER** good. Alfie wore a pink skirt with Amber's favorite yellow top and he wore all of her jewerly. I spit out the OJ and laughed at the sight of Alfie. Fabian was now rolling on the floor from the pain or laughter...I can't tell and he's my roommate. Jerry was now standing next to me making photos of this wonderful moment in Anubis House.

"Dude...Why?" I asked trying to be serious, but I couldn't try it.

Fabian came to stand next to Alfie and had a confused face. He suddenly knew why he did it and he liked it. He looked at me and had a serious face right now.

"The reason he's wearing AMBER's Clothes...is because it's a old tradition that Alfie and Jerome."

"The prank kings of Anubis House." Jerome interupted during the explenation.

"Came up with to make the girls angry...or crack them up with laughter." Fabian said pointing to Alfie.

"Okay, why didn't you did it before then? When Nina arrived here or Me?" I asked nervous.

The three boys looked at each other and then at me. "We made it up before you and Nina arrived. It was a thing we did when Joy and Mick were still here." Alfie said serious. WOW that's a first.

"When we caused to much trouble, Victor demanded that we had to stop with this nonsense." Fabian said sad. I shouldn't had said her name.

"And now we're doing it AGAIN and this time with You and KT." Jerry said trying to cheer the two boys up. "So _Alfredo, _What's The plan?" I asked. We all circled around him and told us the plan. THIS IS gonna be SO MUCH FUN!

**Fabian's POV**

Okay...we heard the plan and it was brillliant. me and Eddie sneaked in Joy, Patricia and KT's room to seached for their clothes.

Eddie didn't had no shirt on. I know what your thinking. So...don't share it with me. Just to you or anyone who adores Eddie just like you. So back to the plan.

Eddie was taking Patricia's clothes downstairs to give it to Jerome.

So part 1 of the plan: Alfie and Jerome are gonna dress like Amber and Patricia.

I was taking Joy's and Mara's downstaris because I had to dress like Joy and Mara.

That was part 2. Part 3 would be Eddie without a shirt. Trying to seduce a girl each individual.

He was excited to do that especially when we said he had to try this on KT. Only we made a agreement that now 2 boys had to seduce a girl.

SO Me to Patricia and Eddie to KT. Even after the break up...he looks REALLY interested in KT recently.

The boys were prepared and we seperated. Eddie in our room, Jerome in Amber and Mara's Room, Alfie in the bathroom

and I in Joy, Kt and Patricia's Room. When we heard the girls from the hall. We knew this is going to be fun.

**I know this chapter is short, But I didn't had time so I shortend it up a little. **

**Next on The Anubis Diaries: **

**Fabian will Seduce Patricia with a offer she can't refuse**

**Eddie and Kt will be closer then ever...**

**The boys will confront Eddie...**

**Will write a new chapter soon**

**Thay23**


	3. House of Temptation

I own nothin gexcept this story

I have a annoucement to make

I will make The Anubis Diaries with many couples. (

keddie (Romantic)

Jabian (Romantic)

Koy (Freindship)

Amfie (Romantic)

Alfie and KT (Freindship)

Jara (Romantic)

Kt and Willow (Friendship)

(I would have called this friendship: Killow or Waira or even Tillow)

Main Couple in this story WILL be Keddie.

But in this story there wil be some twist and turns, because I want to stay on the summary.

Eddie will betray KT, because of Fabian and Patricia's quest for him. She will stay away from everyone except from Willow, Amber, Joy and Alfie.

Here's the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: House of temptation

**Patricia's POV**

After everything that happend, It was fun to hang out with Joy, Amber, Mara, Willow and even KT. The nicest thing was that we were watching breaking dawn part 2. That was Joy's choice, but if we just knew why the boys would skip spying on us when were in the cinema watching a movie. They're up to something...I just **KNOW** it.

We arrived back home and Willow followed Amber to her room. I felt exhausted and went to my room. I walked and walked and walked...and it was exhausting. When I opened the door and saw Fabian in Joy and Mara's clothes.

I cracked up when I saw it and took a picture of it. I'll put it on Facebook later. The Boys we're doing thier prank week again and if i'm not right one of the boys had to be without wearing a shirt. I hope Eddie doesn't do this also. **What AM I SAYING** of course he would. He would always want to flirt with a girl even if he's in a relationship. Fabian walked behind me and locked the door.

"I NEED to talk to you. You're righty about KT. She took Nina's place" Fabian said serious and almost angry.

"And she's going after Eddie of course she would. In her diary she wanted to give him something." I said annoyed. What does he see in her? Why doesn't he want me back? What is sooo special about her anyway. Fabian stood now a few inches away from my face en stroked my cheek with his left hand. I didn't want to blush...but my body betrayed me. Rutter cuckled lightly and then **KISSED** me on my lips. I wanted to push him away from me, but i didn't want it. He stopped and stared at me with his dark blue eyes.

"I have a offer for you...that you will like and I think you will do it." He said serious in a low and deep voice. I was confused now...since when...had **Fabian Rutter **acted like this...maby because Nina's gone...he changed into a diffrent person.

I looked at him and suddenly heard him say in my mind:

_**"You have to take care that she wants to stay away from Eddie. And I already know how!"**_ He said smiling evilly. Ever since I met fabian we can communicate I did the same and shook his hand in saying:

_**"I'm in!"**_

KT's POV

When the girls and i arrived back to Anubis House before we went shopping with Amber. Me and Willow talked about boys, music, clothes and family. Willow and I became fast friends. we both saw some beautiful stores and I found the perfect gift I wanted to give Eddie. I bought it and me and Willow were shopping until we saw the other girls. We ate a awesome snackbar. Some guys were flirting with us, but Patricia and i poured our drinks above the boys heads. They walked away in shame and **everybody** including us took pictures of the idiots.

I went to Eddie and Fabian's room to see if Eddie had time to talk. I knocked on the door and heard nobody. I opened the door and saw something that one of my friend Jane would scream if she was in a situation like me. I saw Eddie without a shirt with his back to me looking for something really inportant. He turned around and saw me. I think I was blushing when I saw him. I didn't knew he almost had a six pack. Stop it KT. He's not yours.

"KT...what are you doing here?" he said nervous, but I saw he was lying.

"Well...I just came home...and i wanted to talk to you. But when I knocked and you didn't say anything. I came in to see if you were okay." I said pointing at him. He looked glad to hear those words. he grabbed a grey t shirt and inmediatly I turned around.

"It's alright...i'm not wearing it." I heard him say. i turned around and he walked towards me and without knowing it my back was against the door.

He was inches from my face. We looked at each other for a long time. He took a few steps back when he saw me with a little bag.

"What do you have with you?" Eddie asked me curious. I gave him the black little bag and said: "It's for you."

He took a box from the bag and opened it. He looked a little bit happy and a bit suprised. He hold the silver locket and hang it around his neck.

"Thanks KT...but, what was it for?" he asked.

"I wanted to repay you. Because of you I got my key back and this is a way I wanted to say Thank you!"

I explained to him when I stood next to him. I saw him opening the locket and he looked happy when he saw two picture. One of the others and one of us being silly.

"So do you like it?" I asked nervous. He looked at me and said: "No!" I was dissapointed, but when I saw him smirking I laughed.

"I **love** it!" He hugged me and then we broke apart. I was again with my back against the door when Eddie's face was inches from mine. He looked at me with his dark eyes. I saw something in those eyes...and then i knew it..._It was __**Desire. **_Suddenly to my suprise he kissed me and I didn't stop him. He wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me to him. I kissed him back after a few minutes we stopped for air and looked at each other.

Eddie's POV

I can't believe it that KT bougth something for me. I'm really glad that i kissed her and I felt amazing. We were now both laying on my bed almost asleep. KT's head was on my chest while she looked at the locket. I felt like I was somewhere else with KT by my side. I know KT now for a week and I felt this connection or attraction since the first day I saw her.

Suddenly I noticed she fell asleep and it's almost supper. I kissed her cheek and put a tshirt on. I brought her to her room. I got some glares from Patricia when I was bringing KT upstairs carrying her bridal style in my arms. Joy was looking like she saw a romantic I opened the door and layed her gently on her bed. I stroked her cheek and then left. When I opened the door and shut it down behind me...I saw Alfie, Jerome and fabian with their arms crossed over their chest. I first i thought I was going to get in trouble. But when I saw the boys smirking, I laughed at them trying to be serious.

"So...You need some explaining to do." Jerome said pointing at the locket. Fabian looked at me and pointed to the room I just came from. Alfie laughed.

The boys and I we're in Alfie and Jerome's room. We we're watching The Hangover on internet when Jerry put the movie on Pause and looked at me. "So how was it? 'Cause the seducing worked I see." Jerry smirked at me. I gave Alfie the locket, because he wanted to see it. He looked at the picture and was grinning.

"Oh..Eddie has a girlfriend! Eddie has a girlfriend! Eddie has a girlfriend! Eddie has a girlfriend!" The boys sang in a sing-song. Mara, Amber and Joy came in and looked happy.

"Ahhh...FINALLY" they screamed and all hugged me.

"What do you mean with FINALLY? I asked them. Everybody looked at me like I was stupid. "Oh yeah...Jerome give me a twenty please." Amber demanded. Jerome gave the money to Amber and was dissapointed. "Wait YOU did a BET with Jerome?" We all screamed. "Yeah I told that KEDDIE would happen."

We all looked confused. "You and KT...K from Kt...DDIE from Eddie. Put it together and you get KEDDIE! Or do ET like alfie called them" Amber said. We laughed and then I told the thing I _didn't_ want to say, but keeping it for myself.

"I kissed Kt" I blurted out without thinking.

"What!?" They all screamed at once. I was blushing and i saw Jerry laughing. I'll get him!

"So how did it happend?" Mara and Joy asked. "KT came in and saw me without a shirt. She apologized but said That I didn't mind. She gave a locket with a photo of you guys and one of Kt and I being silly."

"Awww!" The girls said at the same time.

"I felt this desire...this attraction in me and so did she...so...we Kissed. Then we layed on my bed until she fell asleep. I carried her upstaris bridal style." I explained.

"Sooo ROMANTIC!" The girls said dreamly and the giggled. I will NEVER understand girls

The boys were grinning and the girls looked happy. I hope Patricia won't kill me or KT. She doesn't have the reason for it. She broke it off not me. When it was 10 O' clock we went to bed and were preparing for what the world would have in store for us tomorrow.

**Next time on House of Anubis!**

**Kt and Eddie will go to a cementary.**

**Patricia and Fabian are setting their plan into action.**

**Amber, Jerome and Alfie will find something schoking information about Willow!**

**Mara will find out something that will tear Fabian apart.**

**I will update soon**

**Thay23**


	4. House of Secrets

**I have a announcement to make**

**I've made this story into 3 Chapters:**

**Chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 all together is called The Sibuna Chapter.**

**Chapters 9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16 together is called The Five Chapter.**

**Chapters 17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24 together is called The Sacrifice Chapter.**

**So if the story is finished i will make another one**

* * *

******I own nothing except this story**

**Here's the story**

* * *

Chapter 4: House of Secrets

**Joy's POV**

It's 9.00 AM and I'm awake. I made the decision to move on even when it hurts so much. Fabian rejected me...'cause he just wanna stay friends. I have to admit I was hurt, but i'm going on with my life...or at least trying.

Patricia was snoring a little bit and KT was soundless asleep. I bet she was dreaming about Eddie. I was happy for KT, but she was...just like me...worried about what Patricia would say.

If she would hear about that she'll KILL KT. I grabbed my new diary and unlocked the lock. I grabbed a pen and wrote on the next page. After that felt like 20 minutes or something I locked my diary and hide it where I kept it since yesterday. I went downstairs and stopped in the living room when I saw Eddie and KT talking to each other.

They looked at each other and you could see the sexual tension between them.

They were talking about going to the cemetery. Ewe if you want to have your date there where dead people are...then good luck.

I hoped the don't look like that during breakfast. I headed to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Trudie was visiting her family so that's why we are making our own breakfast.

For some reason I could smell the sent of roses that came from miles away.

Jerome's POV

Me, Amber and Alfie we're spying on Victor and , when we saw they were leaving we took the opportunity to search his office. Amber found some files in the trash and asked Alfredo to pick it up for her.

It was a file about...Miss Denby. I picked it from their hands and looked through it. Amber squeaked as a sing that Victor was coming. I let the file fall and ran out of the room. But then Alfie toke a photo out of the file by accident and we ran out of the office. Not bothering to clean the mess we made.

Amber checked the photo and screamed. Alfie and I checked the photograph. There was a family on the photo. Of Miss Denby...her husband...and her daughter...and what shocked us that the girls was Willow Jenks a.k.a Weeping Willow.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

After a good hot shower I got dressed in black shorts with white shoes and a grey top. I saw KT and Eddie sitting on the couch in the living room. They were both listening on KT's iPod. I walked up to them and looked at them like I saw a romance movie.

"Hey guys, How are you doing?" I asked while they put the music on Pause.

"Good how 'bout you?" Eddie asked. "Great I just wanted to know if..."

"You know what to do. Pretend like nothing happened and at the meeting we attack him with the Quest." I heard Fabian's voice, but that's crazy..Fabian was still in his room and now

"Mara what is it?" KT asked worried. I pointed to the door and tried to remember what just happened.

KT and Eddie looked around the room and saw Patricia, Fabian, Amber and Alfie coming in. They both quickly sat apart from each other so that they would avoid questions from Patricia.

Joy was in the kitchen making toast. Fabian looked at Joy and said: "Hey Joy, Make some toast for me!"

He demanded with a new attitude that didn't suited Fabian at all.

Joy smiled at Fabian and throws a spoon to his head.

It was hard. He touched the front of his head and the wound on his head was bleeding. We all looked shocked. Fabian looked mad at Joy and throw a fork at her direction. She caught it with her right hand and throw it at his shoulder. And there was it bleeding to. Everybody in the room was shocked and scared.

I ran out of the room and heard from upstairs and Victor talking in Victor's office. I decided to listen to their conversation and then heard something terrible. Oh no, They're talking about NINA. I covered my mouth and ran to my room trying to erase the thing I heard from Victor. They had said that something happened to Nina. I grabbed a pen and Paper and wrote everything i heard in a letter to Fabian.

I sneaked out of my room and went downstairs. I stopped walking when I saw a women in her 40's looking at me. She had long black hair falling over her shoulders and wore a grey coat, with a black tshirt, black jeans and brown boots. She looked a lot like KT and that's really interesting.

_**"Jaffray!" **_I heard a female voice whispering my name. That's funny

_**"Jaffray"**_The whisper was louder this time. Okay this is normal.

_**"Jaffray" "Jaffray" "Jaffray" "Jaffray"**_The voice repeated it over and over and over and over. It was like it never stopped.

_**"Jaffray" "Protect The Soul."**_ The whisper was louder this time. "STOP IT!" I screamed and suddenly fainted. The last thing i know was that my ears we're killing me and that I saw Jerome coming towards me and everything went black.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Now after the most creepiest breakfast we ever saw and had. Kt and I went outside to the woods trying to catch some air. We're worried about Mara, but I heard someone whispering. I grabbed our coats and we left the Anubis house. We walked hand in hand and enjoyed the view. We've done many things...watching a movie at the cinema and eating at a snack-bar.

She told me much about her grandpa, her 4 cousins and her 2 uncles and 2 aunts. She never lived with her parents...according to her grandpa they we're killed, but KT thinks their alive and abandoned her just like that. I feel sorry for her. I know both my parents, but she only knows her aunt's, uncles, 4 cousins and her Grandpa.

I told her about everything that happened My dad being in a secret society...I Still DON'T BELIEVE IT. Okay I'm in denial so. Anyway we came to a cemetery...that's close to Anubis House.

KT looked shocked and pointed at a figure. It was a women and a women in her 40's i guess. She had long black hair and wore a grey coat, with a black t shirt black jeans and brown boots. She looked familiar but i can't put my finger on it.

**_"Osirion, Protect my Kara."_ **i heard a whisper in my head. The voice was soft and beautiful like KT's. Kt touched my shoulder and then I got another vision but this time...I was the most terrible vision that I ever had:

_"How could you!...Liar!...Betrayer!" I heard her say_

_"KT just listen to me..."_

_"No i don't want to listen to you. You made it pretty clear who you wanted..."_

_"No..I haven't" _

_"You have. You chose her and i'm fine with it...when I saw you I though you we're the one person who at first didn't saw me as someone's replacement, but I was wrong...you are just like HER and HIM. Have a good life now Edison." _

_I heard her and then i saw her face it was KT. She was broken and fragile. And then I saw myself looking regretful and guilty. I saw her running further in the woods and not looking back._

"Eddie, are you alright?" KT snapped me out by asking me that.

I looked at her and give her a hug.

"I'm fine...we're fine" She looked happy and confused at me.

She kissed me on the lips, but what I didn't knew was that the women that we saw vanished to dust.

So what did you thought about that

* * *

**Next time on House of Anubis:**

Sibuna prepares for Eddie's initiation

Jerome, Amber and Alfie confront Willow at school.

Kt and Eddie find out something more about the mysterious women and will be

surprise when reveals the identity of the women .

**I will update soon**

**Thay23**


	5. House of Initiation

_**Promo for The Anubis Diaries start: At Anubis House, In the Kitchen from Anubis house**_

**Joy, Willow, Mara, Jerome and Amber: **_**Previously on The Anubis Diaries**_

**Joy: "Kt and Eddie went to The Cementary and saw something that left Eddie with a vision."**

**Jerome: "Patricia and Fabian are setting their plan into action. I want to know what it is."**

**Mara: "Amber, Jerome and Alfie found some schoking information about Willow!"**

**Willow: "Mara found out something that will tear Fabian apart . She saw and heard something that caused her to faint."**

_**Scene switches to the secret tunnels under Anubis House**_

**Keddie: "So what happend's next?"**

**KT: You'll find it out right now in...**

**Eddie: The Anubis Diaries!**

* * *

**Patricia: Thay23 doesn't own House of Anubis, It's characters and the music. (Looks at Fabian)**

**Fabian: Except this fanfiction story of course. ( smirks evily and winks at Patricia)**

**Alfie: The Chapters from 1 to 8 are set in the time before Amber left to go to fashion school. (starts crying because Amber left.) **

**Eddie: But she will return in The Five Chapter or The Sacrifice Chapter! ( winks at KT )**

**KT: SO Here's the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: House of Initiation**

**Amber's POV**

Well, It's Monday and that means school. Alfie and I prepared the meeting for Eddie's Initiation. Alfie and I were convinced by Fabian to do the initiation by the clearing at 18:00 PM so that we don't get someone sneaking behind us. But Jerome, Alfie and Willow had bigger worries...

WILLOW JENKS. We can't believe that Willow is 'S DAUGHTER! Well, were not sure first we need to question her for it.

Jerome and I walked up to Willow, while Alfie throw a stinkbomb in the bathroom. Patricia, Mara and Joy came out and went to class. Jerome gently pushed Willow in the room. No matter that we're going to be late, we need to know the TRUTH.

"So Willow...if that's your name."

"That's my name silly...since I was born." Willow said happy like nothing happend. Jerome looked at Willow and gave her the photo. She took it and looked suprised. "Where did you get it?" She asked Jerome. Ignoring me and Alfie in the prodgress.

"We found it in Victor's office...and saw a picture of Mrs..Denby, Her husband and you." Jerome answered and he looked at her ike he saw the greatest thing in the world. We wanted answers and we're not leaving until we got it.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Well, we're having History class now...prepare to be BORED. I told KT about the woman we saw and she looked like she saw her somewhere before. Alfie told me about the initiation so I have to lie to KT...to do the initiation. Well all of us got a assignment about ancient Egypt and we're about to hear the teacher brag about his trip to the mystery land...when Joy said:

"KT!Where are you going?"

I saw her running out of the classroom I saw her key on the ground...I saw Fabian trying to get it, but I was faster. "That doesn't belong to you...Fabian." I said quickly and ran out of the classroom. After a long run around the school I found her outside in the forest listening to her iPod and I'm guessing she's listening to the band Sleeperstar with their song I Was Wrong. And when I sat next to her i saw the song. She was listening to I Was Wrong by Sleeperstar. The minute she saw me she offered me one of the earplugs where we could hear the song.

"Sorry I ran out of the class." She apologized to me. I put my arm around her and looked at her deep dar brown eyes.

"Doesn't matter that always happened at History Class...Why did you ran off?" I asked worried and curious.

"I don't know...I got this feeling...It felt like I could only hear your thoughts and heartbeat. It was making me nervous." she said to me trying to relax when she probably heard my heartbeat.

"Do you know already who the women is?" she changed the subject fast.

"Okay chance the subject, but I'll continue this later." I said.

"Well I went through my dad's stuff and found a photo of him and the women together at the gatehouse." I showed her the picture and she looked surprised and mesmerized by the women who looked a little like KT.

She looked confused just like I did and we had the same question in our minds.

"What does Eric Sweet had to do with The Mystery Women."

Suddenly Kt and I heard the same voice and followed it. It stopped when we came to a statue of a guy with a sword. Kt looked closely at it and was almost freaking out by it. I looked closely and it was like it wasn't a statue...but a human. Suddenly I saw a paper with a name on it.

We read the name and were shocked.

"Jordan Tatiana...Rush?"

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

It's almost supper and I'm HUNGRY...wow I sound like Mick and Eddie. The plan is set. Patricia only needs to say the words and then we'll try to break her. After a delicious supper, Were at the burnt elm tree in the woods and waited for Eddie to come.

"Where is he? If he stood us up I WILL get him." Amber complained AGAIN for the sixteenth time.

The first eight times it was about her shoes being dirty and the rest of the complaining was about Eddie being late. I heard running and looked behind me and saw that he brought something to sacrifice. It was a picture of him and his father . That's odd...I thought he would bring the locket that KT gave him. His father is WAY MORE important then that REPLACEMENT of Nina Martin. The Person Eddie protects...My Chosen One. She's a sneaky brat who thinks she can come in and take her place like that.

Eddie came to stand next to me and Amber began with the initiation.

"Are you ready Eddie?" Alfie asked serious while standing next to his girlfriend Amber.

"Yes...I'm Ready!" he said with bravery, while he was nervous.

"Just repeat what Amber says. Okay?" Patricia said calm and smiled at Eddie.

"Okay...Yacker?" he said

"I Eddie Miller, being from sound and mind."Amber began.

"I Eddie Miller, being from sound and mind." Eddie Repeated

"Will stand beside my fellow members Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter and Patricia Williamson ." Amber finished.

"Will stand beside my fellow members Amber Millington Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter and Patricia Williamson ." He said and before Amber said the words, he threw the picture in the fire. Amber looked delighted that she didn't need to say it. He would be good for Sibuna.

"Congratulations Eddie!" Alfie said

"Your officially a member of Sibuna." Amber said happy and hugged Eddie. He was shocked but returned the hug. They broke apart and Alfie high fived him.

"But you do know that..." I said while standing next to him.

"I know I can't tell it to no one." He said calm while looking at the fire. I gave Patricia a nod so that she can begin.

"And especially not to KT." She said smiling while she walked to stand next to me.

"And to test if you would give everything up for Sibuna...Fabian and I are gonna give a quest or test."

"That you have to do and there's no way out, Osirion" Amber finished while no knowing what the meaning of this quest was. _She's such a blond_.

"Okay I'll Do it...What do I have to do?" Patricia stood now in front of him and stroked his cheek with her right hand.

"You have to earn KT trust and..." she said to him looking in his eyes.

"And what? What do I have to do to her?" This is gonna scare him and I like it already.

"Use KT to steal her key. Were gonna need that..." I told him. I looked at him while walking to Alfie and Amber.

"And dump KT afterwards in front of everybody. She'll be broken into pieces after that." Patricia smirked evilly.

I think she's kinda _HOT _when she does what she's best at.

Eddie, Amber and Alfie looked at us mad and screamed in unison: "WHAT!?"

"If you don't do it...I'll finish KT off." Patricia threatened Eddie, while He, Amber and Alfie looked mad at Patricia and I."

"And I know that you _The Osirian, _her_ Superhero _would do anything to keep her safe." I said while he looked terrified about the idea of KT being hurt. Alfie looked mad and disappointed at us while Amber Looked mat at us.

"Argh! I would have expected that from you Patricia." Amber pushed Patricia into a nearby tree and she tripped and landed on her back.

Amber looked at me and had the same expression like Alfie.

"But from you Fabian Rutter...i would have never expect it. Nina would have been so disappointed in you." The minute she said her I slapped her in the face.

"You selfish **Bitch** that you are. How **DARE** you to bring Nina into this."Alfie pushed me away from his girlfriend.

Eddie helped Amber get up when she fell to the ground, because of the slap.

He looked angry at me and said: "Alfie let him go!"

Alfie let me go and I stood up and helped Patricia.

_"I'll do it!"_ Eddie said regretful of what he just said. Me and Patricia smirked while Amber and Alfie looked at him horrified.

"Eddie dude, you don't need to do this." Alfie begged him. What a lame show is this!

"If I don't do it...He'll hurt KT." I heard him say and again "What a lame show is this. To much ANUBIS DRAMA!"

"Eddie Please!" Amber begged.

"I'll do it!" he said to us.

"Okay your Quest starts tomorrow." Patricia said and walked back to Anubis House. I smirked at hin and whispered:

"You made a wise choice...Edison!" I said and walked back to Anubis House where Pat would be standing there waiting for me.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I can't believe what I just said, but I said _I'll do it. _It's because Yacker seduced with with those eyes I remembered form when we're dating.

"Eddie I just wanted to say that WE didn't knew about this." Amber said looking guilty at me while Alfie hugged her.

"It's okay Amber. It's Not yours or Alfie's fault." I said looking at the moon above us

And I had a feeling that that vision I had of KT crying was because of this.

* * *

**So what did you thought about that? Please give me reviews about the characters in this chapter or about this chapter!**

**I will update soon**

**Thay23**


	6. House of Discovery

_**Boys in the living room:**_

**Alfie: Thay23 doesn't own the characters, EW (Entertainment Weekly ) **

**Jerome: She doesn't own nothing **

**Eddie: Wait! except this fanfic story, The name Breaking Ritme( she made it up) and Kyle Stones, Elijah Matthews, Jenna Lockwood and Mila Johnson)**

**And in this chapter KT will reveal her talent to you, reader. **

**Fabian: Have fun reading this chapter, I'll get beaten up by a girl!**

***Eddie hits Fabian head with a newspaper***

**Eddie: Don't say that...you'll ruin the chapter for the reader**

**Alfie & Jerome: IDIOT!**

**Eddie: Have fun reading!11**

* * *

**Chapter 6: House of Discovery**

**KT's POV**

Joy, Mara,Amber and I were in the living room doing our own thing. I was listening 'Can't Say Away' from IM5 ft Bella Thorne on my iPod and reading some lyrics written by Jenna, Kyle, Elijah and Nina, Kyle Stones and Elijah 'Eli' Matthews are my nephews and Jenna 'Jen' Lockwood and Mila Johnson are my nieces. They are good at singing and acting. I can do that to...only I quit with that cause it got in the way of my schoolwork.

Speaking of that I saw Joy, Mara and Amber were looking at a TV Show called Breaking Ritme!

"Ahh James aka Kyle Stones is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT in this scene when he's dancing." Joy said dreamy about my nephew

"Why did the show stopped?" . I laughed about it and Mara and Joy looked at me like I was crazy.

"KT why are you laughing about KYLE The HUNK STONES?" Joy screamed while laughing. I looked at Amber who was searching for more episodes form season 2.

"I know right. He has a good muscled body...but don't tell Alfie." Amber was fan girling. "And he has good dance moves." Mara said.

"Yeah he maybe be a HUNK at dancing in Season 1, but in Season 2 he gets a accident that causes him not to walk for like 6 episodes." I said looking at Joy while she looked at me surprised.

"KT how did you know that? I've watched _**every season**_ and last week you said you never saw it before."

"Well I saw it and I know Kyle Stones _**in person**_." Joy mouth dropped and so was Amber and Mara.

"If you have any questions...ask them NOW" I laughed and The three girls sat next to me on the couch.

"How do you know him?" Mara asked excited. i looked at Mara and waited for Joy and Amber to listen.

"I know him 'cause his mother was good _friends _with my mom and so we're also Eli's mother and Jenna's father and Nina's father _good friends with her_. " I answered carefully not to confuse them.

"Okay, next question: Do you know _**why**_ the show was cancelled?" Joy asked me with curious filled in her eyes.

"The reason for that was that they wanted to get a season 8, but the writers came to the conclusion that the story already had a end."

Joy looked understandable at that fact.

"So after Samuel Jackson's death, they couldn't replace the actor because the fans loved the actor and didn't want a new actor to play his character."

"Why did he had to die?" Mara said disappointed that her favorite actor is dead.

Joy looked shocked and surprised about my knowledge of the show and so were Amber and Mara.

"Why do you know so much about the show IF you never watch it?" Amber said excited and suspicious at the same time.

Joy looked the show up on Amber's laptop and searched Breaking Beat. She looked at the cast list and saw a name she knew, but never could find information about the actress.

"Do you know who Tatianna Bennett is? I know her name and age, but I can't get any further information about her." Joy said looking at me with hope and wonder.

"No I don't know who she is, but she, Nina and Jenna will reveal their real names in a Entertainment Weekly interview."

Joy looked happy with the news and jumped up and down. Eddie, Alfie, Jerome and Fabian came in looking weird at Joy's sudden joy - ness.

"What's Joy doing jumping around in the living room?" Jerome asked Mara questionably.

"KT gave us some AWESOME information about our favorite show 'Breaking Ritme!" Mara said.

Eddie, Fabian and Alfie looked at me in surprised and they laughed with excitement.

"You watched that show to. OMG it's AMAZING. My favorite characters is Skyler Ray played by Tatianna Bennett She is sassy, a great dancer and good at making movies. What do you think about her KT?" Eddie said to me while sitting next to me on the couch.

If Eddie only knew about the famous secret I kept from him.

"Yeah she's amazing and exactly a great dancing." I agreed with him.

"My favorite character is Allyson Kane, the beauty queen of Lakewood Academy. She reminds me a lot of Amber." Alfie said happy.

Amber laughed and blushed a little.

"Mine is Nick Ray played by Elijah Matthews. A smarty pants who has sneaky ways of making his enemy's fall down." Fabian said to us.

We all laughed and talked about the show.

Eddie stayed with me the whole day till it was ten 'o clock.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I was morning and i was eating a sandwich with ham and cheese on it when Amber came in the kitchen. She grabbed my hand and brought me to her and Mara's room where Alfie was sitting on Amber's bed. I still had my sandwich in my hand and gave it to Alfie. Both of them looked terrified since yesterday night.

"We need to ask you something Joy."Amber said looking at me while complimenting on my look.

I looked at her and said: "It doesn't involve stealing something from Patricia is it?" I asked.

Amber shook her head in a no. Alfie stood next to her and said in a serious tone:

"We want you to keep KT away from Eddie."

"But why...they look cute together." I said while worried. Alfie mentioned me to sit next to Amber by her bed and they told me everything that happened last night. I shook my head in disbelief 'cause of everything that happened.

"He's gonna steal KT's Key? That is the only thing that her Grandfather left her with?" I questioned them just to be sure that i wasn't crazy.

"I know Eddie did it to protect KT, but PATRICIA and FABIAN went to far. They know that Eddie and KT have this connection."

"Connection? That they're attracted to each other. Eddie told us about that desire he had. Remember?"

"Okay I'll do it...but she'll find it out sooner enough." I said quickly.

Amber hugged me and then Alfie did the same and that only happened when we saw each other after summer.

* * *

**_after supper_**

I saw KT running in our room looking like she was looking for something important.

"Help me please. I need to find my grandfather's key. It's really important that I find it." she said while making a mess of her side of the room.

Suddenly I smelled taco's and a smell of a rose. I knew that whatever I smelled would not be good. And I was right...It was Eddie's sent that smelled like taco's, but who smelled like roses.

Kt opened the door slowly and I stood behind her looking over he shoulder. We saw Eddie, Fabian and Patricia in the hall. Eddie gave the key to Fabian and dropped the locket he got from Kt to the ground. Patricia looked happy and put her arms around Eddie neck pulling her closer to him. On the other side of the hall I saw Jerome and Mara looking at the scene and Amber and Alfie from the bathroom door. Eddie didn't push her away and wasn't even trying. He cared for KT so much...that he agreed to do it.

I saw KT making her right hand into a fist. She was almost ready to punch Patricia and Fabian, but didn't do it. Patricia and Eddie kissed each other in front of KT. Mara, Jerome, Alfie and Amber looked disappointed at what happened in front of them. Fabian waved at KT and I in happiness and joy. I wanted to punch him in the face.

The kiss ended and Eddie looked disappointed but when he saw KT he regretted everything that happened He came towards us and KT let a few tears slide down her face. She backed away from Eddie and I came towards Fabian and punched him in the face three times. Mara, Jerome and Alfie came to calm me down and get me away from Fabian. Amber came face to face with Eddie and pushed him away from KT.

"You JERK, by protecting her from Fabian...you have to betray her by cheating on her with that STUPID UGLY YACKEL HEAD!" Amber screamed at Eddie. She hit Eddie on his head and kick his leg with her heels.

Patricia came towards KT to mock her about what happened but something happened I smelled KT's sent again and she didn't smell like daisy's, but like a Egyptian flower. KT eyes turned gold and Patrica was smashed against the wall.

We all looked at her in shock. Eddie came to stand in front of her and she SLAPPED Eddie in the face.

"DON"T COME NEAR ME!" She cried and slammed the door shut.

Victor and Sweetie came and saw the scene.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" demanded.

We all looked at each other and then Eddie looked at his father.

* * *

_**Girls in the Kitchen:**_

**Willow, KT, Amber, Mara and Joy: That was it**

**Willow: Thay23 will update soon and the next chapter it's the last chapter of the Sibuna Chapter **

**Amber: SO then a new chapter begins right? And I'l not be in it!**

**Joy: You'll be mentioned and you'll return with someone else.**

**KT: Nice twist...The Five Chapter will come after Chapter 8. And you'll find out about the five.**

**Mara: So review and see ya soon.**

**Joy: Hope what Thay23 and the script will have in store for us.**

**KT, Willow, Joy, Mara and Amber: Bye!11**


	7. House of Betrayal

_**Girls and Alfie in the kitchen:**_

_**Everybody: Hey guys!**_

_**Kt: SO this is the last chapter before House of Trust.**_

_**Alfie: We read the script that Thay23 gave us and it was good...especially when Amber, KT,Joy,Mara,Jerome, Willow and I...**_

_**Amber: Shh...Don't ruin it for the reader! Plus let's eat 'cause I'm leaving after the House of Trust chapter.**_

_**Willow: But you'll return eventually and you bring someone with you.**_

_**Patricia: I liked a scene in the script, but it's not good for 2 characters and it goes back to chapter...**_

_**Mara: Okay...let's eat while Jerome, Fabian and Eddie are telling the reader later what'll happened..**_

_**Joy: in the last chapter of The Sibuna Chapter.**_

_**Willow: SO enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 7:House of Betrayal

**Willow's POV**

Victor and gave us all EVEN me detention for a week. After a long complaining from Victor...hihi KT calls him Bird Boy and/or Bird Men. I feel terrible for KT...Fabian's a terrible guy. Just because his ex-girlfriend left, doesn't mean he needs to break down my friend KT and play with Joy's feelings. I know he kissed Patricia at that prank day of the Anubis boys. KT and I have been doing this research on some interesting old Egyptian legends. Many students want to live at Anubis House, 'cause they think the students are cool. The student thinks their popular but when you start to get to know them...you know some of them are nice and others...aren't.

I talked to Alfie, Amber and Joy about going to cheer up KT, 'cause it's been a week since it happened and she hasn't come out of her bed...only to eat or to shower. She has not only love sickness, but she was really sick. Joy said that she got golden eyes since last week and she had a terrible fever. Eddie suggested something to Alfie how to cheer her up. Jerome and Mara helped us to, so Jerome and I contacted the four and said they wanted to visit their niece.

* * *

**KT's POV**

I was laying in bed with this high fever I had 2 years ago. Let me explain it to you. My cousins and I have these weird symptomes. Mila Rush

_aka Mila Johnson_ just like Jenna Rush _aka Jenna Lockwood_ and I get golden eyes like when Merlin from _BBC's Merlin_ is doing a spell and then his eyes change color. We have that kind of thing, except doing spells. I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in...unless your name is Fabian, Patricia or especially Eddie!" i said. The door was open and saw Alfie,Willow,Joy,Jerome,Mara and Amber coming in to cheer me up.

"Hey, how are you KT? I see you still have golden irises." Willow said worried while cracking a little smile. She grabbed a chair and sat next to me and Joy did the same. Amber grabbed a chair and sat next to Alfie who was leaning on the wall by the window just like Jerome and Mara did.

"It's good now. The fever is down and..." I stopped when I saw a picture of my Gramps with me and the other members of the Rush family in my hand. Amber noticed that I was looking at a family photo and smiled at Alfie.

"Hey,KT...we have a little surprise for you..." Jerome said happy. Mara opened the door and suddenly I see Jenna, Mila, Elijah and Kyle coming in.

Kyle had a tan just like Mila only a little darker. He had grey eyes and black hair...he had the same hair style as Alfie. He is the wold one in the family. Jenna had bangs and dark brown short hair. She wore a green top with a white skirt and black shoes. Her green eyes are illuminating according to the boys she dated. She is feisty so be careful.

Eli had a tan and had almost the same haircut as Fabian. His eyes were grey and brown mixed together. Elijah had grey eyes and he wore a T-Shirt with a logo of his favorite band on it...and that is Linkin Park. He also wore black jeans and red sneakers. He was the romantic type and many girls though he was just like a vampire. Mila had long curly brown / reddish hair that stopped at her waist. Mila had deep dark brown eyes that could almost hypnotize you. She wore a brown jacket with a grey top and some black shorts and combat boots. She is smart and can trick her enemies.

I screamed with joy and happiness at what my friends did to cheer me up.

"Hey how are ya, KT?" Jenna hugged me tight and soon Mila, Kyle and Elijah followed soon after that. Jenna and the other three told Joy, Alfie, Amber, Mara, Willow and Jerome about their life before Gramps dead. After that we all went downstairs and we ordered pizza...and i meant MANY pizza's. We all ate and Trudie smiled when she saw that we were all happy. Me and the other four teaches them some cool dance moves from Breaking Ritme...but it didn't last long of course.

Everyone went silent when we saw Eddie, Fabian and Patricia coming in. Jenna being the funny one as always walked up to Eddie and Fabian and inspected them carefully. She gave a dead glare to Patricia and grabbed some soda and spilled it all over Fabian...

Eddie backed out and stood next to me. I noticed he put something in my pocket and I saw him wearing the locket it gave him.

I grabbed his hand and we went upstairs. I grabbed the thing from my pocket and saw it was my key...and a note

Eddie grabbed it and read it aloud:

**_"I'm sorry that i hurt you, but I wanted to protect you..._**

**_Fabian said i had to do it or else he would hurt you._**

**_I know I broke you down, but will you forgive me?_**

I looked at him and saw he was broken. I ran out of the house not caring that i left him there or didn't say goodbye.

A few minutes later I was in the woods crying 'cause of this mess i'm in. I head footsteps and saw Eddie looking guilty.

"KT...I'm sorry..."

"How could you!...Liar!...Betrayer!" I said angry at him.

"KT just listen to me..." Eddie said trying to calm me down by coming closer to me.

"No i don't want to listen to you. You made it pretty clear who you wanted..." I said not believing what happened a few minutes ago.

"No..I haven't" he begged and he was almost breaking.

"You have you chose her and i'm fine with it...when I saw you I though you we're the one person who at first didn't saw me as someone's replacement, but I was wrong...you are just like HER and HIM. Have a good life now Eddison." I screamed and turned around to run away from him and Anubis House.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

The vision came true and I was trying to stop it. But now I know is that I not only broke her heart , but I also lost my love...

I'll find her...I always will and I wont stop untill I find her.

* * *

_**Jerome and Eddie both dressed like Victor.**_

_**Jerome: So this was it...for now!**_

_**Eddie: Yeah and I got a message from Thay23. Corbierre...where is the message?**_

_**Corbierre:...**_

_**Jerome: Here...she said: "Sorry if this chapter is messy. I wanted to finish it quickly." SO the next chapter will be House of Trust and it'll have a lot of trouble.**_

_**Eddie: two girls are fighting...**_

_**Jerome: A search for KT and...Victor in a...**_

_**Eddie: Stop Jerry...( hits him with a wooden spoon) If you want to find out what'll happened next...House of Trust will come soon on**_

_**J&E: The Anubis Diaries**_

* * *

**I'll update soon**

**Thay23**


	8. House of Trust

_**Kt, Eddie, Joy, Jerome and Willow in the Gatehouse**_

_**Everybody: Hey guys!**_

_**Kt: This is the last chapter of The Sibuna Chapter.**_

_**Joy: The others are saying goodbye to Amber...for now!**_

_**Eddie: This chapter will be in Eli's POV...**_

_**Willow: Also in Jerome's POV...**_

_**Joy:In Alfie's POV and in mine.**_

_**Kt: So what will happened next? Red this new chapter **_

_**Eddie: of The Anubis Diaries **_

_**Jerome & Willow: ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:House of Trust**

**Eli's POV**

I started to know who was who in this creepy house, but I didn't knew KT would be in Love with The Osirion and He in love with her that fast. I know Eddie Miller is The Osirion thanks to Nina Martin. I'll tell ya how I know her. Last year my nephew Nick Rush and my grandma Selena Rosalinda were in a car accident and she saved them just in time, but they died in the hospital.

Selena is the grandma of Jenna, Kyle, Mila and I and not KT's. KT's grandma died in a fire that also took my father's live and also Jenna's mother, Mila's mother, Kyle's father and both of KT's parents lives.

She and her sick grandma helped us during that time. She discovered that Jenna, KT, Kyle, Mila and I had special powers that had to do with a old Egyptian legend. I forgot the name, but when I know it...I'll tell you the name.

Nina's ex-boyfriend Fabian Rutter dared to hurt and break my niece just because she TOOK NINA'S PLACE. What a ass! Jenna did a pretty good joy by throwing Soda over him. I sat in the room KT shares with Joy and that terrible redhead Patricia...She looks a lot like Piper...now I have to explain how I know Piper. See, I'm a guitarist and make music and Piper is my best friend. We went to the same school vor musicians. She met us and quickly became one of the rushers in the family, but she and KT we're in a accident that same year Nick and Grandma Died. KT lost her memories about Nick, Selena, about he legend, Nina, The Chosen One and her powers. Piper's memories were fine, but she got some scars from it.

I saw Eddie, Joy, Jerome, Alfie and Willow coming in with disappointed and angry faces. Eddie sat next to me while Willow sat next to Jerome and Alfie next to Joy. I guess they still didn't find her.. Argh! It's been 10 days and we still couldn't find her. Eddie kept searching and searching and searching for KT. He didn't eat or sit still for a minute. Patrica asked him to be her boyfriend again and he said yes, but he was still trying to contact KT through the phone when she asked that.

"Are you alright?" i said to all of them and the responded with no or i wish. Eddie looked at a picture of him and KT.

She was happy about it, but I have a feeling that Joy's gonna need some support. He was sad...numb...It was like he couldn't feel anything...not every emotions. When me and ther other went to searched further he wanted to help even if we said NO...he couldn't refuse. He really cares about her... Just like Eric Sweet cared for Jordan Tatianna Rush, until...she died.

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

Well, after all that searching for KT, Willow and I went to grab some snacks from the kitchen when the Rush family and Eddie went to search for KT. Amber and Alfie were saying goodbye to each other. Amber's father decided to let her go to Fashion School and Alfie was devastated He gave her a goodbye kiss and we saw that Alfie came into the kitchen and then Mila...she was trying to call someone.

"Hey you guys! Do you have any news from KT?" she asked with hope in her voice. All three of us shook our heads in a no and went to eat pizza. Mila looked at her phone and said: "I want to tell you something...I've met Nina Martin and she said we should keep a eye on you guys...Especially KT and Eddie." Alfie choked on a pizza slice for a second and Willow and I couldn't believe what we've heard.

"Why exactly do you need to keep a eye on us and especially on KT and Eddie?" I asked with curiosity in my voice. She was about to answer when her phone beeped and The caller ID was Nina Martin. Alfie took the phone from Mila's hand and pressed answer.

"Nina Martin...you better explain why you're not here and how you know KT and her family. 'Cause Fabian has gone crazy...he took care that KT is broken down JUST because your not here and Eddie is depressed with his Osirion powers...and he loves KT. "Alfie was mad no ANGRY and confused about this. Mila took the phone from Alfie and said:

"KT ran away and were TRYING OUR BEST to find her. We need to find her before the full moon" Mila screamed and I liked it already.

"You better TELL US NOW what's going on here or else we'll go to jack ass FABIAN to explain the real reason you broke up with him." I said mischievous. I heard Nina on the other line...

"Hey Jerome...Alfie...It's hard to explain...really." Nina said nervous.

"Explain!NOW!" I demanded while Alfie went upstairs to maybe to see Joy.

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

Shouting or screaming at Nina Martin for everything that happened. I didn't meant that, but Amber just left and I feel sad. I went upstairs and saw Patricia and Joy fighting. Joy slapped Fabian in the face and pushed Patricia away from the door. She punched Patrica multiple time, but she stopped when I put a arm around her waist and dragged her out of the room. I took her to the attic and we sat there for...many minutes.

"Are you alright Joy?" I asked her while she was drying her tears. She looked at me and I saw hurt and loneliness in her eyes.

I stood up and sat next to her. She came closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I could smell the sent of roses that came from her hair.

"The reason you saw me there...was because I saw Fabian and Patricia making out. He was without a shirt, pants...and so was she. Both under the covers. And I thought that I loved him." she sobbed and I felt pity for her. Fabian is such a... I'm not completing that sentence.

"Joy...listen. Fabian doesn't deserve you and Patricia just lost a awesome friend. Your Joy Mercer...amazing, fun and beautiful when your just yourself." I said to her and I meant every word of it. Joy looked up to me and hugged me. I was surprised but..It was nice. I told her what happened downstairs with the phone call from Nina...Suddenly I got a phone call from Amber and I put her on speaker.

"Hey Alfie...I got a call from Nina and she said you were pretty mad." I couldn't continue so Joy spoke.

"He has a right to. We were really worried when we heard she wouldn't come back. What did you expect...that we would be like 'OMG, Nina how are ya and where are you.' No we could do that later but we got bigger worries. KT's missing and we can't find her." Joy said to Amber hiding her sadness the minute Amber talked to Nina.

"Well...guys I just got a call from KT." she said nervous

"WHAT!?" We both said and apparently Eddie, Jerome and Willow heard it to.

"How is she? Where is she? Have you seen her?" Eddie asked worried. Jerome hold Willow's hand and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Calm down...she's..."

"CHILDREN...COME HERE QUICKLY!" Trudie screamed and that's not normal.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

We all rushed downstairs and saw carrying KT inside. He looked shocked to see one of his students. Eddie ran to his father and took KT to her room and we followed him. Eli, Jenna, Mila and Kyle grabbed some towels and water for Trudie to help their niece. He lay her on her bed gently and put a blanket over her. We saw Fabian studying and Patricia listening to music. Patricia and Fabian looked worried and wanted to come closer, but Alfie and I kept them away and send them out of the room.

First they were trying to break KT and threatened Eddie to hurt KT...and now they're worried about her like nothing happened Fabian dared to sleep with Patrica while he couldn't stop thinking about Nina. Before Amber called I sent her a message about the two of them and Nina got it and said that she did a good thing to break up with him, 'cause now she knows how he really is...and she said the same thing like Alfie when it's about Patricia losing a good friend.

"So how is she? Where did you found her?" Willow asked while Jerome hugged her. Mara was having a dinner with her parents and would come back soon. We all looked hopefully at Trudie and . He looked at Eddie and then at us.

"I found her at The Cemetery ..she was sleeping by a grave stone near a big Oak Tree." he said looking worried. Kyle and Mila looked shocked at what he said. Eli looked worried just like Jenna. Eric and Trudie left the room. After a few minutes Jenna spoke.

"She was visiting her mother...Jordan Tatianna Rush." She said looking at us. We we're surprised to hear this. Kt never talked about her parents.

"She was buried here close to Anubis House. Our grandfather decided to bury her here instead of in America..."Kyle said serious.

'cause we always came to England during the vacations and it was close to our lake house" Eli finished.

We all looked at them with understanding...but the next thing we heard was a surprise.

"I think her powers are coming back and...It's not good." Mila said worried.

Eddie looked at KT and stroked her cheek. Alfie and I were looked at Jerome and Willow.

"It's time Elijah...It's Time!" Jenna said while being mysterious about it. I think we'll know soon what's going on with KT.

_**Fabian and Patricia in the tunnels**_

_**Fabian: Well that was...fun...and I'm going to be in trouble.**_

_**Patricia:with this chapter The Sibuna Chapter is finished and a new chapter will begin.**_

_**Fabian: The first chapter is called House of The Five!**_

_**Patricia: You'll find out about the legend and why this legend is connected with KT, her Family, Eddie and the other in Anubis House.**_

_**Fabian: The new chapter will come soon on**_

_**Patricia: The Anubis Diaries!**_

_**I'll update soon**_

_**Thay23**_


	9. House of The Five

_**Kabeddie**__**( AN:**__**K**__T, F__**ab**__ian & __**Eddie )**__ in The Crypt:_

_**Fabian: Hey guys it's time for the first chapter**_

_**KT: For The Five Chapter!**_

_**Eddie: And The name of this chapter will be revealed in the story. So as the Legend.**_

_**So be ready for the begin of The Five Chapter in...**_

_**Fabian and Eddie: The Anubis Diaries!**_

_**Eddie & Fabian High Five each other and Eddie hugs KT**_

_**Keddie: Let the story begin!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: House of The Five**

**Eddie's POV**

It's Monday morning and Jerry, Alfie, Fabian, Mara, Patricia and I were eating breakfast made by the best house mother in the world...Trudie. Joy and Jenna came in and both wore black skinny jeans with a leather jacket and black boots. Only Jenna wore a white T-shirt with a wolf on it and Joy just a red top. Joy sat next to Alfie and talked to him about zombies, games and boring homework. Willow came in and sat next to Mara across from Jerome.

Mila and Eli came in and I guess Kyle was jogging in the woods. Jenna helped Trudie in the kitchen. Since we found KT yesterday, Jenna, Mila and Eli came to help Trudie in the house and sometimes they cook supper for us. Victor disapproved but Jenna took care that Victor said yes...Maybe that's why I heard Victor being scared about Corbiere without it's bird head. Mila and Eli went to the kitchen the minute Jerome was talking about a new prank the want to do to KT. Mila wore a white top with black shorts and brown shoes with the american flag on it. Eli wore just everything black. Black shoes, pants and t-shirt.

"Guys have you seen KT? She didn't called when she was ready for the day." Eli asked us while pouring some OJ for Patricia and Joy. We all looked confused. We saw her wake up, but she ignored everybody, except Willow, Mara, Alfie, Jerome and Joy. Alfie suddenly spit out the OJ he was drinking when he looked at the door by the couch. Fabian's eyes were wide and Jerome mouth was open from surprise Patricia's face was shocked and Joy, Willow, Mila, Mara and Jenna´s faces were with happiness. I turned around and saw KT. I couldn't ´t believe my eyes.

Kt wore a black blazer with a grey top, Dark grey skinny jeans, black combat boots and a ring with the eye of Horus on it. She wore a necklace with her key hanging on it and a bracelet with red little diamonds on it. She walked to the kitchen and approached Alfie, Fabian and Jerome. She all the three boys a hit on the head. The girls had to laugh out loud and I noticed KT´s hair was straight with curls in it...Like Katherine Pierce from The Vampire Diaries. (AN:The TV Show)

"Good morning Guys. Especially to The two Prank Kings..." KT said to Alfie and Jerome. Both of the boys were blushing? T

HA they're shy.

"To The Joy-ness The Smartness and The Free seeker in this house..." She pointed this to Joy, Mara and Willow. The three girls all said thank you and complimented her outfit. She now stood behind Fabian's chair and put both hands on his shoulders.

"To This smarty pants who clearly doesn't know with who their messing with." She grabbed some milk and poured it over his head.

Joy and Alfie laughed with surprise and so were the others. Jenna, Mila and Eli looked worried.

"Also Good Morning to You The Rebel Redhead in this house." She just walked until she was behind my seat.

"And Last but not Least...To the Jackass that cheats and lies the whole time...to protect someone blindly without finding another way to do it."

Now I knew it...she was pissed at me. I really need to make it up to her. She sat on her seat again and began to eat her sandwich.

"Trudie, do you want me and my cousins to cook supper for all of us?" She said and were all surprised Kt never said that she could cook.

"Of course KT and may I say you look so pretty." Trudie said while bringing in more pancakes. Eli sat next to his cousin and asked:

"Are you alright Kara?" Eli asked concerned. KT looked at him and said: "I'm fine Elijah. It feels like i'm awake and better then ever."

She looked at me and then began to eat again.

"Where did this new attitude come from?" Jerome said sneaky.

"Where did this questions come from? Asked that to yourself...IF you got the courage for it." She said and Jerome went silent. She grabbed her plate and then mine when I was about to touch it. Our hands touched and it felt electricity flowing. We kept looking at each other and didn't knew what happened around us. Everything object on the table was flying around in the air.

KT let go of my hand and went to the kitchen to put both of the plates by the other dishes. Suddenly everything that was floating in the air came crashing down on the table. Later we all cleaned up and got ready for school.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

After the big clean up and shouts from Victor. We dressed in our school uniforms and went to school. I was walking with Alfie to school and Jerome, Willow, Mara, Jenna Mila, Eli and Kyle were already went to school with Fabian and Patricia. Their aunt decided that the four should go to boarding school also. I think KT and Eddie were already in History class.

When Alfie and I came in, we saw KT sitting next to Eddie. I sat next to Alfie at a table next to that of Eddie and KT. Again I smelled Taco's and Egyptian flowers. These smells wouldn't stop! What's going on?

Soon we were all in the room when Miss Carter came in.

"Okay students...today were going to talk about Egyptian Legends." Miss Carter said to us. Fabian looked excited and so was Jenna.

"What is the legend your gonna tell us about?" Willow asked suddenly interested.

"The Legend of The Five!" Miss Carter said excited. Miss Carter was a women in her mid 30's. She had short brown hair and grey eyes. She was tall and slim and wore...what female teachers wore to school to teach whatever. KT, Eli, Kyle, Jenna and Mila looked up from their books to Miss Carter and looked shocked and surprised.

"The Legend begins with Osiris and his five unknown sons. One of them being the Osirion." Eddie looked up and the others of Sibuna also. KT and Eddie looked at each other.

"The Osirion was married to two women...The Chosen One and His former lover. He had four brother or as he would call them friends. Tu ten Ra, Amon, Ray and Seth Ra, both the strongest soldiers in the Army." The teacher explained to us.

We were for some reason interested in this legend. "Tell more please..." Alfie and I said like we were listening to a excited horror story.

"Okay, The Osirion had to do a ritual to save the kingdom by sacrificing 5 guardians. Which 2 of them were his brothers and the other three wee his 2 wives and their friend." Fabian wrote everything down and Patrica was searching the Legend in the book. KT and Eddie were listening to the legend and Eli, Jenna, Mila and Kyle were making...Sketches?

"The Five were at first in everybody's eyes the servants of Osiris' sons, until their identities were revealed as The Five. They sacrifice their selves for the kingdom which The Osirion didn't knew about it. At the end Osiris lied to his son about the ritual and harness the powers to go to the other gods." Eddie looked like he heard it before.

"When he found out about the death of The Five, He transformed their souls into 5 objects. The Cup of Ankh, The Mask of Anubis, The Eye of Horus Locket,The Sun Key and The Moon Key." Me and Sibuna were surprised.

Kt grabbed her key and looked at it with Eddie looking at her. The bell ring and it was lunch time. Patrica and Fabian looking at each other for three seconds and Alfie and I grabbed our stuff and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

_**Jenna,Willow, Mila, Joy and KT in the Attic:**_

_**Mila: Next time on The Anubis Diaries!**_

_**Joy: Fabian and Patricia discover what's the connection between the legend and Anubis House.**_

_**KT: Nina will tell what happened to her to Mara, Joy, Willow, Alife and Jerome on the phone.**_

_**Willow: Eddie plans something to make it up to KT and It'll lead to a suprise.**_

_**Jenna: And you'll read a flashback with Eddie's Dad, Fabian's dad and KT's Mother.**_

_**Joy: I hope Victor won't wear a dress in the upcoming chapters**_

_**KT &Willow: well...**_

_**Girls laughing**_

* * *

_**I'll update soon**_

_**Thay23**_


	10. House of Guardians

_**AN Thay23: Hey guys!**_

_**I've got the character names that will be mentioned in the next chapter that's about the legend. So here are the names:**_

_**( Some characters were named after the gods and some names I made them up.)**_

_**Nina Martin - Sabi**_

_**Fabian Rutter - Tuten Re**_

_**Patricia Williamson - Bila**_

_**Alfie Lewis - Amon**_

_**Amber Millington - Talisa**_

_**KT Rush - Lyra**_

_**Elijah Matthews - Aron**_

_**Jenna Lockwood - Myranda**_

_**Kyle Stones - Seth "Stefano"**_

_**Mila Johnson - Karina**_

_**Eddie Miller - Sobek "Osirion"**_

_**Joy Mercer - Cleopatra "Skyler"**_

_**Jerome Clark - Ray**_

_**Mara Jaffray - Neferet "Netila"**_

_**Mick Campbell - Thoth "Seth Ray"**_

_**Willow Jenks - Samira**_

* * *

_**KT,Willow,Mara,Joy,Patrica,Jenna and Mila in KT's, Willow's and Joy's Room**_

_**Mila: Hey guy!**_

_**Patricia:I read the script and it's amazing especially...**_

_**Jenna: Please don't ruin it!**_

_**"Jenna and Patrica bickering at each other in the background"**_

_**KT: You heard the legend and we'll go deeper**_

_**Joy: So be ready for a new chapter of**_

_**Mara: The Anubis Diaries!**_

_**Willow: Let get this story started!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: House of Guardians**

**Fabian's POV**

After a interesting class by , Patricia and I decided to look as deep as we could for the legend. Patricia found something...some sketches about the legend. We looked through them and saw Egyptian version of ourselves Nina, Patricia and I with behind us a wall full of hieroglyphs.

The next sketch was from Alfie, Joy, Amber and Mick in their Egyptian forms. The four of them were on a boat that was sailing through the Nile. Then Jerome, Willow and Mara in their Egyptian forms with behind them a temple of where Osiris and his sons lived in. And the last one was shocking. The Osirion and The Five with behind them the temple of Osiris. And The five were not recognizable in their Egyptian forms so we couldn't know who were the five.

"Shall we tell the others?" Patricia suggested to me. She looked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I embraced her and said:

"Not yet, but I think I know why almost everybody is on these sketches."

"What is it?" She said looking terrified a bit. I looked at her and the next thing that came to my head, was the answer to our questions.

"This legend and these sketches show us...that this...is a curse." I whispered but hard enough for Patricia to hear.

"What, are you sure? That can't be. But if most of us are in the sketches...What was our story in this legend?"

I grabbed the sketches and inspected them closely especially with the Osirion and The Five.

"But who are The Five?" I questioned myself, while looking at the sketches.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I was in the kitchen looking for my phone. I searched _**EVERYWHERE**_ and I can't find it. I asked Alfie for help and he said he would help me. I heard someone hurrying for the stairs but I didn't look who it was. Suddenly I couldn't see because someone put his or her hands in front of my eyes so i can't see anything.

"Um...Alfie!?" i guessed. I turned around and saw Alfie with my phone. I jumped with Joyousness and gave him a hug.

"Where did you found it?" I asked when I put it in my pocket after he gave me my phone.

"In the Attic. Remember that conversation?" He said to me after we broke apart.

Jerome, Mila and Willow came into the kitchen with Mila on the phone with someone.

"Okay I'll put you on speaker Nina. Wait 4 a Sec!" Mila said while putting her iPhone on speaker.

After she did that we all stood around the kitchen island and listened to what happened. According to Nina, she and her grandma decided to stay due to not only the chosen one and Osirion not being together, but also about the house telling her that she's not needed. That she'll come back when the time is right.

_"What a creepy house!" _I said to myself while listening further. She said she met KT's family and we can skipped that part of the story. Nina with the help of Eli, they found out about the legend we heard today at school.

She told us that The five originally were from a different royal Egyptian family, but they decided to be down to earth. No one knew about their powers or their positions in the Egyptian court. Now Nina told she shall come back, but only when the time has come. After she send us some greetings for the others and a warning to be careful she hang up and we all went to make spaghetti.

* * *

**KT's POV**

After a surprised class from today, we all went home. I went upstairs to check if I had made my English, French and History homework. Turns out I already made it since last week! I was reading a book from the House of Night Series called Marked. That K is a lame character. And that stupid stepfather of Zoey is a jerk. After I read a chapter or 2, I found a note on the next page. I grabbed it and read it.

**_Dear miss Rush,_**

**_I want to ask you if you would come to the woods after you read this._**

**_We have a lot to talk about_**

**_greetings from The Osirion._**

Eddie, what does he want now? I noticed that he was surprised by my new look created by Jenna and Joy. The other boys looked shocked and surprised. I grabbed my jacket and went to the woods.

After walking and walking I was finally in the woods. I followed some flowers on the ground that will lead me to something or someone. I followed and followed it until it stopped by a big Oak Tree. The sun was shining and the light came from the leaves. It gave the tree a mysterious vibe and that's weird There was a picnic blanket with a basket and a card on it. I grabbed it and read:

**_For the one who makes my heart beat faster and faster_**

I turned around and saw Eddie with a unknown Egyptian flower in his hand and the locket I gave him wearing around his neck. He approached me, while I sat down on the blanket. He sat next to me and looked at me with those beautiful eyes that any girl would fall for.

"Before you say anything, I want to say I'm sorry for everything I did to you and I should have found another way to help..." I stopped him by grabbing his hand and put it over his heart. I looked at him with forgiveness and happiness.

"I forgive you...I know you were trying, but it's my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted " I said to him while letting go of his hand. Eddie grabbed the picnic basket and pulled out a little box.

"I wanted to give you this a long time ago, but because of everything that happened...I never got a chance." he said calmly and sweet to me. Eddie gave me the box and I opened it. It was a necklace with on a silver Egyptian flower. I hugged him and thanked him for the gift.

"Here let me help you." he offered. we stood up and I turned my back to him and grabbed my hair so that he could put it on me. I turned around and he pressed his lips to mine. During the kiss...I was surprised when I saw drops of water floating up in the air. Eddie looked up and saw it to. We were mesmerized by this moment. A soft breeze lifted my dark hair from my shoulders. Eddie stroked my cheek and both of us went to sit down. We ate some salads , sandwiches and drank some water or soda. After minutes went by, we decided to go back to Anubis House. Me and Eddie packed everything up, when suddenly Me and Eddie saw two boys running in the woods.

Now I know what's going on...Eddie and I...are having the same vision. This can't be any weirder.

* * *

**Eric Sweet's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_After James Rutter decided to run in the woods for some reason I joined them. After a running competition we spotted Jordan by the clearing writing in her diary. Jordan Tatianna Rush or like we called her JT was a girl that was mostly hanging out with James and I. She had long black hair ( Sometimes her hair had a auburn color) and had a light brown tan. She was a little curvy, but she was sixteen. She stopped writing when she saw James and especially me._

_She put her dairy in her schoolbag and walked to us. She put on her jacket while coming. She looked at us weirdly like she knew what James did._

_"Hey guys, why are you in the woods?" She asked us with a soft voice. James and I both looked at each other and then at her._

_"We should ask you the same thing." James said pointing to her bag._

_James Rutter was mostly a trouble maker, but was a good student. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was still in a relationship with Vicky While I was in a secret relationship with Miranda Miller. I told her that we could tell the others, but she doesn't want to ruin her reputation. I was the smart nerd and she was the popular kid. _

_Jordan was the kind of person I could talk so easily with. She has a pure hart and was a good person, but she was a little of a trouble maker. I sometimes keep her and James out of trouble, but sometimes the won't let me. I have to admit I have a little crush on her, but I ignored it and she has a boyfriend in America._

_"Do you always need to know what my business is?" she said to James almost annoyed. She looked at me for help. I suddenly had a good idea._

_"James, you know we can't always invade her privacy..." I said while carefully grabbing her diary from her bag without her noticing._

_James and I ran away and I scream : "Unless it's REALLY necessary " We laughed while running to these woods. She came after us and she didn't look happy._

_"Come on, Let's go back...before JT is going to get us." James said laughing, but trying to be serious. We ran to Anubis House with Jordan hot on her trail._

_"I hope she won't kill us after she found us." I said to James when we both were hiding in our room._

_"Oh, You know she'll do it!" he said while grabbing a book to read. I sat on my bed and though about JT and how she's gonna plot her revenge on us._

* * *

_**Fabian,Eddie, Alfie, Jerome and Eli in Eddie's and Fabian's Room:**_

_**Eddie: Next time on The Anubis Diaries!**_

_**Alfie: Eddie with the help of his Osirion's powers. **_

_**Eli: will bring him, Fabian, Alfie and Jerome to the past of the legend. But they're all in it..**_

_**Jerome: The girls will also be watching and they'll be surprised or not...on what they'll see individually.**_

_**Fabian: A lot of secrets will be revealed and a old friend of Eric will come and brings someone else in the picture.**_

_**Jerome and Eddie: It'll be revealed in the next chapter of**_

_**Boys:The Anubis Diaries**_

_**Boys talking about the girls**_

* * *

_**I'll update soon**_

_**Thay23**_


	11. House of Souls

_**Sobek 'Osirion', Lyra, Cleopatra 'Skyler' and Amon in the Temple of Osiris:**_

_**Sobek: Hello reader...This chapter is called House of Souls!**_

_**Cleopatra:You'll will learn about the legend of The Five.**_

_**Lyra: You'll learn who our friends and enemies were back then.**_

_**Amon: And you'll see what was the meaning of our positions.**_

_**Cleopatra and Amon talking to Sobek and Lyra**_

* * *

_**Scene switches to the 21st Century with Eddie, KT, Joy and Alfie and the Gatehouse**_

_**KT: You've met four characters from the legend**_

_**Alfie: Now it's time for the story**_

_**Joy: Remember when you see names like Sobek or Bila. That means your reading a part of this chapter that takes place in the past.**_

_**Eddie: But also when you read us saying a line like: "Sobek was one of the Five sons of Osiris..."**_

_**Alfie: That means your in the 21 st Century and we're explaining what happened.**_

_**KT: I hope we didn't confuse you. Thay23 said that if you got some questions about the legend. You can send them in a PM or in a review.**_

_**All of them: Let the story begin!**_

_**Joy: BTW this chapter will be in Eddie's POV, Sobek's POV and in Eric Sweet's POV**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: House of Souls**

**Eddie's POV**

It was night and it was 12 O' Clock. All of us were in our rooms, but for some reason I can't drift to sleep and so was Fabian. But twenty minutes later we almost drifted to sleep when we heard a Egyptian melody playing. We both screamed from irritation and stood up looking cranky. Alfie and Jerome stood in the hallway trying to find the source of this Stupid melody. Alfie and I saw Victor asleep in his office. How can he sleep with this stupid melody playing? The boys and I went upstairs and Saw KT, Joy, Willow, Mara and Patricia walking around trying to fin the source of this _melody_.

"Who is Anubis' name?" Willow said while leaning on Mara

"Makes that..." Mara said trying to push willow off of her.

"Awful, Irritating..." Patricia said half sleepy.

"Annoying noise..."Joy said trying to stand up.

"That wakes EVERY TEEN in Anubis House UP." Kt said cranky looking sleepy, but awake. She looked at me and the at the locket.

"It's the locket that makes that voice!" Kt said surprised.

Fabian looked at KT and said: "NO, It's your key!" fabian and kt were bickering and then I saw Nina's locket flying in the hall.

"Idiots. It's Nina's Locket that makes that stupid noise." I said to all of them. All of us loked at the locket, the key and Nina's locket. All off us tried to turn off the melody, suddenly there was this big gold white light and it almost made us blind. And what happened next was that time stood still and that we all were sleeping in our rooms.

* * *

**Sobek's POV**

The golden sun of Egypt was glowing around Egypt when I woke up. Our first home was in Alexandria and now we love in Cairo. I was in my bedchambers dressing for the day. I had a meeting with Tuten Re, Ray, Amon, Seth Ray, our father Osiris and Our uncle Seth. Today Kario a slave handler came with some new slaves for the kingdom. My wives Sabi, The Chosen One and Bila, my second wife were with their friends Talisa, Cleopatra (but we call her Skyler), Samira, Neferet (but sometimes we say Netila). The women were planning to organize a festive event at night to honor the gods.

I arrived at the throne room and saw Kario already talking to my father. The other were praying by a statue of Isis. Last night I was with Bila and she was talking about clothes, festive activities and me and her being together. She became my wife two years ago and Sabi a year before. All of us were sixteen or seventeen. Osiris gave Kario some money and demanded one of his workers to get five slaves. When I saw the slaves with my brother we expected all to be men, but there were three women and two men.

Kario grabbed a girl with long curly brownish / reddish hair that stopped at her waist. She wore a long white sleeveless dress. She had cuts on her right arm. He pushed her and she bowed in front of my father and said her name. Her name was Karina and told Osiris that the other four were her siblings.

The second girl had dark short brown hair and wore the same as Karina Karina introduced the girl as Myranda. a blond and a dark brown haired muscled boy came to stand next to Myranda. Both their names were spoken by Myranda.

The blond boy's name was Seth, but they called him Stefano and The other was called Aron. The last one cached my eyes. She had long dark brown hair that stopped at her waist. She wore a long dress with a white silk cloth around her. She has these beautiful deep brown eyes. Tuten Re, Seth Ray, Amon and Ray looked also at her. Osiris inspected her and then asked for her name. Her name was Lyra. Then he looked at the other four slaves. What he said next was shocking to us.

"Bring them to the prison and get them when they have to work." Osiris demanded or as me and my brothers have to say father. The guards were about to grab the five, when I stood up and stopped them.

"Stop instead of throwing them in prison...I DEMAND that these five will be our servants." Osiris looked furious, but then thought about it and agreed. The other four looked surprised Tuten Re and Amon nodded in agreement. Ray and Seth Ray looked at me and the at the slaves and said:

"A wise choice Osirion." Ray and Seth Ray took Stefano and Aron to their chambers and Tuten re and Amon did the same to Myranda and Karina. After Osiris and uncle Seth went outside I showed her her chambers. I wanted to know her and so we talked.

"So...Lyra...where do you come from?" I asked her and looked at how she moved.

"I was born in...Alexandria together with my siblings, sire." she said looking at me in return. We both looked at each other and the at the door to her new bed chambers. I opened it for her and let her in. I closed the door and I was surprised Her bedchambers looked like mine, but with a bow and a quiver with arrows hanging on the wall.

"This room is beautiful. Did you designed it or something?" That question took me by surprised How did she knew I made this room?

"Yeah...how did you know?" I asked. She looked at me and sat on the bed and i did the same. "I could see it. Each design leaves a mark and I know it's your mark that's in this room. " I laughed kindly and shook her hand. She heard some music from outside and was dancing. Arabic music was playing and she dance with her silk cloth I was fascinated by her. She grabbed my hand and dance around me.

Suddenly I kissed her cheek and then her lips. Both of us were shocked and surprised We let go of each other and went outside to the garden. We saw her siblings, my brothers, my two wives and their friends talking about the festive event that will take place tonight. That night the servants were free from their duties and could join the event.

I looked at Lyra when she was talking with Samira and Skyler. Cleopatra gave only me permission to call her Cleo. All of us were laughing, drinking and swimming and enjoying the day until the night will come.

* * *

**Eric Sweet POV**

I was in my office looking at some old photos of Miranda, my ex-wife, James Rutter and Jordan Rush. I regret about what I did to break our friendship. Suddenly the door to my office opened and I saw someone I haven't seen in eighteen years. It was James Rutter. He wore a grey business suite with a silver ring of his dead wife.

"Eric, long time no seen." he said. His voice was deeper then when we were teenagers.

"James, how have you been?" I asked him, even if I knew how he has been for eighteen years. "Well you know...running for eighteen years trying to fin my son in which you wanted to kill. An so did she trying to find her daughter." he said to me pretending to be in a friendly conversation. Now i was confused, suddenly I saw a women walking in the room. She wore a black coat with black stilettos a grey pants and a white blouse. Her black hair was over her shoulders. I looked at her face and saw those eyes that I last saw seventeen years ago.

"Jordan!?" I said looking at the women. She smiled a mysterious smile that only made my suspicious grow. "It's nice to see a old friend again...isn't that right James?"

* * *

_**Mara, Patricia, Fabian and Jerome in the cellar:**_

_**Patricia: "Next time on The Anubis Diaries!"**_

_**Jerome: " (We) The students are trying to find more out about the legend with the help of James and Jordan."**_

_**Mara: "The past of James, Eric, Jordan, Miranda and Mikael will be revealed."**_

_**Fabian: "The powers of The Five, The Osirion, The Guardians, The Binder and The protectors will be told."**_

* * *

**I'll update soon!**

**Thay23**


	12. House of Hearts

_**Jordan, Miranda,Eric and James in the past::**_

_**James: Hey! Were back and...**_

_**Eric:With more secrets to be revealed!**_

_**Miranda: And some family reunions will happen**_

_**Jordan: The Legend will be told by James and I!**_

_**Eric: And some details about the ritual will also come to light.**_

_**Jordan:That all in...**_

_**James and Miranda: The Anubis Diaries!**_

_**Eric: Let the story begin!**_

_***Corbierre flying around and standing on James' shoulder***_

_**Corbierre speaks: Thay23 says that she's sorry for waiting to upload this chapter. It's because of her homework and she is already behind it to make the readers or fans in this story happy by uploading new chapters on her House of Anubis fanfic stories.**_

_***Miranda, Jordan, Eric and James screaming and running away.***_

_**Corbierre singing Black Eye Peace song: NOW...lets Get it Started! lets Get it Started! lets Get it Started! **_

_**Corbierre looking serious at you: Bring The Action!**_

* * *

_**Thay23: I own nothing the characters Jenna, Mila, Eli, Kyle, Jordan and James are my creation. Sorry if it took long to make this chapter. I needed to have inspiration. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, tell them in a review.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: House of Hearts**

**Joy's POV**

I woke up screaming and so was Willow. We both screamed again and saw KT's bed empty. I ran to the hall and saw KT standing there and she looked like she was almost asleep. KT screamed and then we all did. Mara and Patricia came out and screamed trying to wake up. We all looked at each other and then all of us went to the hall downstairs. We heard Alfie, Jerome and Fabian bickering with each other and saw Jenna, Eli and Mila looking panicked and worried then they normally would. Eddie was pacing back and forth

"Guys...What's going on?" I asked to Jenna and she looked at KT. She looked like she was saying: "_There's __**someone**__ here for you!_ "

We went to the living room and I smelled that familiar sent I've smelled a few hours ago. Egyptian flowers...OKAY!WHAT'S HAPPENING!

"Hey...What's happening? and why are you guys still FREAKING BICKERING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Eddie screamed and KT was trying to calm him down. But what's strange is that both of then blushed for some reason. I looked at Alfie and then at Jerome. For some reason they looked familiar. I think I saw their egyptian versions in my dream. It was weird and If I look at all my friends in the room...I suddenly thought about them in those forms.

"KT,I think we all had the same...dream?!"Mara said and we all looked confused. I saw KT going into the living room and saw A woman who looked like KT a little. We all looked surprised and KT knew who it was.

"Hi...Mom!" KT said uncomfortable looking at her mother. OMA I can't believe it.

"OMG...KT is that your mother!" Eddie was surprised. "I thought that your gramps told you she was dead."

"He did...And I believed it...for 10 LONG years. What are you doing here?" Kt said surprised and she looked like she wanted her to get out of the room. she told us her name was Jordan and that she brought someone for Fabian. Fabian looked surprised and hugged his father. Both of them were talking and talking until Jordan reminded about why they came here.

"I shall explain why we're here, but first you need to sit down." he said to all of us. We all looked at each other and took a place to seat on.

Willow, KT and Eddie were on the couch with Alfie and Mila standing behind it. Fabian, Jerome, Joy and Patricia were standing by the fireplace.

"There's something going on with this house and we know it's not good." James said to us. We all looked surprised at him.

"Why would you know what for crazy thing happen here?" Mara said together with Patricia. Jordan smirked and grabbed a hidden framed picture from the fire place. She gave it to Eddie and we all inspected it. I saw my mother and James, Jordan and a few other house residents. They were in front of the house smiling.

"That's because Me and James and so some of your parents use to live here...and we all got the same weirdness from this house."

Jordan told us and she told the first day she arrived and met .

* * *

**Jordan's POV (flashback)**

**(AN:Jordan will change into the same school outfit that KT wears in Season 3 and Eric wears the same but then with Eddie in Season 3)**

When I arrived at Anubis House, I never expected that things would be...dangerous. Let me tell you how it all began

My father sent me to Anubis House to protect me. Why?, because of my step-mother...who clearly hates me. I'm glad i'm in the UK and at least i'm free from her. My step-sister and step-brother are staying at the family Lake House thats near The Gatehouse. I opened the door and felt creeped out then I stepped into the house. A boy form my age came downstairs he looked like he was on his way to school. He had Brown eyes and I think black hair.

"Sorry...Can I help you?"The boy said and he looked at me like he was surprised to see me.

"I was searching for this rude boy who hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He would leave a message to some guy named Victor."

The boy blushed a little, but said the next thing that surprised me.

"I'm the boy on the phone...but my friend James hung up the phone because he's really impatient." he had to blush a little, 'cause I laughed lightly and little.

"Don't worry abut it...My name is Jordan Rush and From now on I have to live in Anubis House."

He took my left hand and gave a quick kiss on the back of my hand. He held my hand then the whole time.

"My name is Eric Sweet and I live in Anubis House for two years " He kept looking at me and then grabbed my stuff and brought them upstairs. I followed him and I was going to share a room with two other girls. He told me that their names were Clarisse Jenks and Katie Mercer and that I'll feel right at home here.

"Are you coming?! We have to go to school?"

"Just wait for a few minutes." I went to the room and locked it. I quickly changed into the school uniform that was sent to me a few weeks ago. We both went out of the house and were on our way to the unnamed boarding school.

* * *

**KT's POV**

**(AN:The song used in KT's pov is Selena Gomez - Come and Get it. Search the song on youtube!)**

After a weird night we all went to sleep My mom and James will come to get us all tomorrow to go to a old place the old Anubis residents went. We were eating breakfast and it was fun. When night came, Alfie held a food fight, while Jenna and I were in the kitchen making another meal for all of us.

Trudy was at home sicking out so we have the kitchen for ourselves. Eli, MIla and Kyle were at the lakehouse, cause they're tired and lazy. Eddie and Alfie came into the kitchen and smelled the foo that came from the pans. My iPod was playing Come and Get It by Selena Gomez and The Scene. The song reminded me of India. My family went to India, cause we didn't want to Italy or Paris for the fourth time in a row.

"What are you guys making for us?" Alfie was bowing to Jenna so meaning to taste the food she was making. Jena grabbed a spoon grabbed some of the spaghetti and fed Alfie. After the taste he jumped up and down like Joy did. Eddie had his arms around my waist and was looking over my shoulders.

"Here Eddie, your food is ready." I said and gave him his signature sandwich with my spaghetti in it. He put some chips in the sandwich and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I asked alfie to call the others to eat. Me and Jenna already ate in a restaurant called Falling Stars. A new snack bar where surprisingly our aunt's fiance from India is the manager. We asked if Mila and Jenna could work there and he agreed. He even wanted me to work there, but I would think about it.

After dinner me and Eddie went to the attic where we were talking, kissing and talking about our parents. Eddie and I were looking around and suddenly we saw a wall we never saw before.

"What is that?" Eddie asked me. I looked at it closely and The Hieroglyphics turned into words and lines.

**"_The Moon of Sobek shall rise, while the sun of Ra will fall." _**I said suddenly grabbing Eddie's hand.

**"_Heart, Soul, Mind, Life and Voice shall become one..."_** Eddie read surprised and scared.

We heard two other voices and were scared when we saw who the were. We turned around and saw ourselves in our egyptian forms.

**_"Where Thoth, Anubis and Seth shall reunite in the dark."_** Eddie said with his egyptian version of himself. I looked at my version and saw that I held the moon key my grandfather gave me.

**_"The Eye of Horus, The Mark of Anubis and The Staff of Osiris shall burn through the realm of death."_** I said with my...doppelganger?! yeah that's it doppelganger, my look alike. We saw a blue light coming from the window shining to the wall some names were on the wall.

"Sobek, Tuten Re, Seth Ray, Amon and Ray...The Five Sons of Osiris.." Eddie read the names. One of the names I read were alyra, Myranda, Karina, Cleo, Neferet,Samira, Sabi, Talisa and Bila. Eddie read the other two names were Seth and Aron. We wrote them down on a notebook I brought with me so that we could hide some notes for joy and Alfie if they would come to the attic.

We turned around and saw the figures holding hands and then vanished together with the light. We both took a deep breath and went downstairs so that Eddie could bring me to my room.

"It was a pretty fun night wasn't it?" I said not to sound creeped out, "Yeah it was...Good night Lyra!"

"Goodnight Sobek!" We both looked at each other in surprise and shock. Joy, Alfie, Fabian, Willow, Patricia, Jerome and Amber overheard what we just said to each other. We all look at each other and suddenly our arms burned. We all looked at our arms and saw a snake with a moon and a sun logo on it.

"What is going on?" Fabian said to us. Willow and Jerome looked at Joy and Alfie. Patricia and Amber looked behind us. We saw a big light and saw a sun and moon logo.

"I have no idea!" Alfie, Willow and I said looking at the symbol above the light.

* * *

_**Willow, Eddie, KT and Fabian in The Antechamber:**_

_**KT: "Next time on The Anubis Diaries!"**_

_**Fabian: " Jordan and Eddie will talk about Eric and KT.."**_

_**Willow: "The students will discover what happened to their parents and their previous lives."**_

_**Eddie: "The powers of The Five, The Osirion, The Guardians, The Binder and The protectors will be told."**_

_***Scene switches to The Attic with Joy and Alfie.***_

_**KT: Also you'll read what happened after **_

_**Joy:Eric did what he did back then. So stay tuned for**_

_**Joyfie: In The Anubis Diaries! (High five each other and change into Cleo and Amon.)**_

_**Clemon:( Pairing Cleo and Amon) Sibuna!**_

* * *

_**I'll update soon!**_

_**Thay23**_


End file.
